


Как снег на голову

by J_Glow



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Glow/pseuds/J_Glow
Summary: Эйс каждый раз появлялся в его жизни неожиданно, заставляя поступать нелогично





	Как снег на голову

**Author's Note:**

> неаппетитные описания, смерть и обгоревшие трупы
> 
> написано на ЗФБ 2018 года для команды One Piece All Including 2018
> 
> Бета The_Stinging_Goddess

— Держите его! Хватайте! — По торговой улице одного из городов в холодном Норд Блю бежал толстый человек в белом фартуке. Он уже устал бежать, и дыхание его стало рваным. От него быстро и ловко улепетывал во все лопатки, весело смеясь, Портгас Д. Эйс. Обернувшись, Эйс бросил через плечо:  
— Не боись, старик. Я за все расплачусь!  
Вскоре на крики толстяка начали подтягиваться дозорные.  
— В чем дело?  
— Он… Он наел у меня в ресторане полный стол тарелок и сбежал, не заплатив! - смог наконец выговорить толстяк.   
Эйс увидел дозорных, и смех его стал только громче. Он еще быстрее побежал в сторону порта. За своей спиной он слышал крики: “Ловите его!”. Как только преследователи скрылись ненадолго из виду, Эйс забежал на ближайший корабль, стоявший в порту, и спрятался там за одной из незапертых дверей. На него уставился белый медведь. Прежде чем медведь успел что-то сделать, Эйс прижал палец к губам и стал прислушиваться к происходящему снаружи. Минуту спустя он обернулся, чтобы ошалевшими глазами еще раз посмотреть на медведя.  
— О, медведь… — только и смог он сказать. Как будто только сейчас это понял. Медведь между тем сидел за столом, держал в правой лапе карандаш и явно был занят делом. И на Эйса он смотрел ничуть не менее удивленно.  
Эйс поспешил выскочить из помещения, назначения которого он так и не понял, прежде, чем медведь успеет что-то сделать. 

Эйс оставил приметную ковбойскую шляпу в гостинице и сменил рубашку. Он хотел просто тихо пройтись по городу. Без лишнего шума и не привлекая к себе внимания. Стоило сесть за стол в таверне, как на соседний стул без приглашения уселся долговязый брюнет в пятнистой шапке.   
— И что тебе было нужно на моем корабле? — с деланным спокойствием спросил незнакомец.  
— На твоем корабле? — недоумевая, переспросил Эйс.  
— Прикидываешься? Хотел стащить с корабля сокровища или продать Бепо на невольничьем рынке? — незнакомец продолжал говорить спокойно, даже вкрадчиво. Эйс не мог отделаться от чувства, что это большой черный кот мурлычет ему на ухо, не забывая напоминать при этом, что у него есть когти.  
— Бепо? — тупо переспросил Эйс. Он все еще не понял, чего хочет от него этот тип и о чем он говорит.   
Выслушать ответ Эйс не успел: он почувствовал, как подозрительно тихо стало вокруг, и в этой почти звенящей тишине услышал шепот: “Это тот парень! Ты позвал дозорных?” — “Да. Они уже рядом.” — “А со вторым что делать?” — “Ты видишь, как мирно они беседуют? Пусть дозор разбирается”.  
Эйс быстро поднялся со своего места, схватил незнакомца за плечо и бросился к черному ходу, надеясь, что туда дозор еще не добрался. Надежды не оправдались. Отряд дозорных бежал к черному ходу с одного конца переулка, и Эйс, которому было велено не устраивать шума, не привлекать внимания и вообще вести себя тише воды и ниже травы, предпочел спасаться бегством. Незнакомец, по всей видимости, решил сделать то же самое и побежал вместе с Эйсом.  
Бежать приходилось быстро, петляя незнакомыми переулками. Скрывшись из поля зрения преследователей всего на мгновение, Эйс метнулся в первую же увиденную им приоткрытую дверь. Он забежал туда сам, резко дернул вслед за собой внезапного компаньона и захлопнул дверь. За дверью послышался топот дозорных.  
Эйс прижался ухом к двери, напряженно прислушиваясь. Голоса и топот постепенно стихали. Сердцебиение у Эйса в груди приходило в норму. Он выдохнул и, снова улыбаясь во все зубы, обернулся к своему спутнику.   
— Мы можем выходить отсюда. Заодно объяснишь мне наконец чего хотел.  
Эйс закончил говорить раньше, чем заметил, что с его спутником что-то не так: тот напряженно сжимал меч с такой силой, что побелели костяшки на пальцах, и расширенными глазами смотрел на закрытую дверь, мелко дрожа. Одной рукой он бессознательно оттягивал ворот на кофте, как будто тот сдавливал ему горло, мешая дышать. Только теперь Эйс обратил внимание на помещение, в котором они оказались. Это был то ли тесный чулан, то ли захламленный крошечный склад, неизвестно почему имеющий выход на улицу. Эйс в два шага подошел к спутнику и дотронулся пальцами до локтя.  
— Эй, что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
Ответа не последовало. Только дернулся кадык на горле незнакомца, а затем раздался судорожный вздох. “И куда подевалась вся его самоуверенность”, — подумал Эйс.  
Незнакомец еще раз глубоко вздохнул, так, что видно было, как поднимается грудь, и сказал:  
— Дверь…  
— Что не так с дверью? - не понял Эйс.  
— Наружу, - только и смог ответить собеседник.  
Эйс взволнованно посмотрел на своего спутника, быстро распахнул дверь и первым вышел на обезлюдевшую улицу. Следом за ним выскочил и незнакомец и привалился спиной к стене, глубоко дыша. Эйс тревожно оглядывался по сторонам, опасаясь, что скоро сюда вернутся потерявшие их дозорные.  
— Пойдем быстрее. Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — обратился он к компаньону. Тот вместо ответа кивнул, хотя все еще был бледен и продолжал мелко дрожать.  
— Тогда бежим… Я провожу тебя до твоего корабля. У тебя же есть корабельный врач?  
Незнакомец усмехнулся и кивнул. Он отделился от стены, шаг, другой, и они с Эйсом снова побежали по запутанным улицам. Только теперь они бежали в сторону порта.

— Может, наконец, представишься? — спросил Эйс, поднявшись по сходням на корабль.  
— Трафальгар Ло, — уже абсолютно спокойным голосом ответил спутник. После пробежки по городу к нему вернулись самоуверенность и нахальство. Как будто и не было ничего. — Так что тебе было нужно на моем корабле?  
Эйс огляделся. Он не узнавал судно, на которое попал. До тех пор, пока из каюты неожиданно не вышел белый медведь.  
— О… Так это твой корабль. Ничего. Мне ничего не было тут нужно. Я просто прятался от дозорных.  
— Смотрю, ты им нравишься.  
— Вроде того, — рассмеялся в ответ Эйс.  
— Разве ты не сможешь справиться с кучкой дозорных? — ехидно спросил Ло.  
— Смогу. Но от этого будет слишком много шума, а мне нужно закончить свои дела по-тихому и свалить отсюда.  
Ло пристально посмотрел на Эйса.  
— А ты ведь тоже так и не представился. Кто ты вообще такой?   
— Портгас Д. Эйс.  
— Кажется, я уже раньше слышал где-то это имя. Но не уверен, — задумчиво ответил Ло.  
Эйс пожал плечами.  
— Обо мне больше слышали в Ист блю. Поэтому меня и отправили сюда: маловероятно, что кто-то узнает меня в сюда.  
— Отправили? — хмыкнул Ло.  
— Мой капитан. Вся моя команда сейчас в Новом мире. Я догоню их там.  
— В Новом мире, говоришь? Интересно. — Ло посмотрел на горизонт. Солнце уже садилось, окрашивая море тем розовым светом, который появляется только в это время суток. — Где ты остановился?  
— В гостинице. Но, похоже, туда лучше не возвращаться. Не думал, что из-за пары неоплаченных обедов меня будут искать по всему острову, — беззаботно рассмеялся Эйс.  
— Ты можешь остаться на моем корабле на эту ночь.   
Эйс окинул Ло недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Ты не похож на альтруиста.  
— Никакого альтруизма. Я хочу узнать от тебя все, что смогу, про Гранд Лайн и Новый мир. Раз ты там уже был.  
Эйс рассмеялся.  
— Договорились. Переночую на твоем корабле.  
Ло кивнул.  
— Вот и отлично. Моя команда покажет его тебе.  
— А ты сам?  
— Пойду пообщаюсь с корабельным врачом. Ты же за этим бежал со мной до самого корабля? — Ло улыбался, и Эйс не мог понять, что его так развеселило. Должно быть, тот пошутил какую-то шутку, которую Эйс не смог понять.  
Теперь, когда Ло снова вел себя как прежде и его лицо покинула предательская бледность, Эйс напрочь забыл о том, что произошло на странном складе, и только кивнул, подтверждая слова своего собеседника.

Эйс шел по кораблю в сопровождении двух человек из команды Ло, Шачи и Пенгвина.   
— Здесь у нас камбуз, — сказал, открывая одну из дверей, тот, у которого на кепке было написано “Пенгвин”. Эйс заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Там везде громоздились грязные тарелки, и он подумал, что Марко или Отец за такое устроили бы ему сладкую жизнь, но не стал комментировать.  
— А здесь кают-кампания, — показал на незапертую дверь второй, Шачи. Эйс отметил, что кают-кампания тоже не блещет идеальным порядком. Он хмыкнул, но все еще ничего не сказал по этому поводу, вместо этого спросил:  
— А сколько у вас в команде человек?  
— Три человека и один медведь, — ответили его спутники.  
— Небольшая команда. А кто корабельный врач? Медведь?  
Шачи и Пенгвин переглянулись.  
— Нет. Это капитан.  
Эйс рассмеялся. Теперь он понял, что сказал ему Ло.  
— Здесь у нас каюта, — показал Шачи. В каюте висели три гамака и стояли три рундука. — Ты тоже эту ночь можешь провести здесь. Мы достанем еще один гамак.  
— Вас же четверо в команде. Почему тут только три гамака? — задумчиво спросил Эйс. — Медведь спит в другом месте?  
— Бепо, — поправил Пенгвин. — Его зовут Бепо. Нет. Он спит здесь.  
— И кто тогда?..  
— Ну… Капитан не спускается во внутренние отсеки корабля…  
— А… — Эйс подумал, что это объясняет все. Как минимум такое состояние помещений.

Когда Эйс снова вышел на палубу и подошел к сидящему там Ло, уже стемнело. Свежий ветер трепал волосы. По небосклону рассыпались звезды, складываясь в незнакомые Эйсу созвездия Норд Блю.  
— Понравился мой корабль? — вывел Эйса из задумчивости голос Ло.  
Эйс пожал плечами.  
— Нормальный корабль. Но вот капитанская каюта, которая вовсе и не каюта… Да и беспорядок у вас там. Марко с меня бы три шкуры спустил, если бы я такое устроил на камбузе.   
— Марко? Марко Феникс, ты имеешь в виду?  
— А? Да… Я не говорил? Я в команде у Белоуса. Так вот, Ло. Ты собираешься на Гранд Лайн, и при этом ты не можешь остаться в закрытой комнате? Это просто смешно.  
— Ну, не люблю я тесноту. Что с того? — ощетинился Ло.  
— Нелюбовь к тесноте проявляется несколько иначе. Ты же впадаешь в панику и начинаешь задыхаться. Я, конечно, не специалист, но больше похоже на фобию.  
— Это не твое дело.  
Эйс примирительно поднял руки, показывая, что сдается.  
— Как скажешь, но Гранд Лайн не терпит слабаков.  
— Я не слабак, — огрызнулся Ло.  
— Конечно-конечно. Не слабак. Но как ты можешь быть уверен, что не попадешь никогда за все путешествие по Гранд Лайну и Новому миру в такую некомфортную для тебя тесноту?  
Ло вместо ответа сказал:  
— Иди спать. Ты мне мешаешь.  
Эйс не стал спорить и ушел в каюту, которую ему показывали раньше члены команды Ло.

Утром Эйс еще не успел позавтракать на палубе вместе с Ло, как тот уже начал задавать ему вопросы:  
— Так что ждет нас на Гранд Лайн? Все, что я смог найти в книгах, — это то, что попасть туда можно только через Реверс Маунтин. Но нет пояснений, ни что это, ни что ждет путешественников по ту сторону Ред Лайн.  
— Реверс Маунтин — это гора, на которой встречаются все четыре великих моря. И называется она так потому, что море там будет течь вверх. Там разбивается огромное количество кораблей, и успех зависит от мастерства и чутья навигатора. У тебя есть надежный навигатор?  
— Бепо. Мы вместе уже шесть лет, и за это время он ни разу не подводил меня.  
— Пройти Реверс Маунтин — полдела. На Гранд Лайн нельзя доверять компасу. Там можно верить только Лог Посу, — Эйс вытянул руку, на запястье которой был закреплен названный предмет. Он походил на компас, но на нем не были отмечены направления — ни север, ни юг — и он имел сферическую форму. — Ко всему этому — частые смены погоды и сильные противники.  
— Звучит не так уж страшно, — заметил Ло.  
— Пока ты там не окажешься, — подчеркнул Эйс.  
— А Новый мир?  
— Еще более частые и непредсказуемые перемены погоды и еще более сильные противники. В том числе Йонко. И еще один важный момент: все пиратские команды в Новом мире подчиняются одному из йонко. Иначе там не выжить.  
— Я не собираюсь быть чьей-то пешкой, — сказал Ло.  
— Твое право. Мне даже интересно будет посмотреть, как ты справишься с этим.  
— Я тебя не разочарую, — нахально улыбнулся Ло.  
Эйс ответил на его улыбку и поднял взгляд на солнце.  
— Пора бежать. До встречи на Гранд Лайн, Трафальгар Ло. Я запомню твое имя.  
— Ты уверен, что мы там встретимся?  
— Конечно. Я найду тебя.

* * *

Дозорные обступили Трафальгара Ло со всех сторон и уже вскинули винтовки. И всего-то потому, что он перепутал местами конечности группке попавшихся ему по пути желторотых юнцов в форме. Ло оглядывался вокруг, думая, что делать. Не то чтобы он отчаянно искал выход, но ситуация была напряженной.  
Внезапно земля загорелась под ногами у тех, что стояли прямо перед ним, а сзади раздались взволнованные и испуганные голоса:   
— Посмотрите на эту татуировку у него на спине! Это знак Белоуса! Отступаем!  
Ло обернулся и уперся взглядом в длинный тонкий нос, обрамленный веснушками. Перед ним собственной персоной стоял Портгас Д. Эйс.  
— Давно не виделись, Трафальгар Ло.   
— Огненный Кулак-я. Не ожидал тебя увидеть. Ты здесь по мою душу?  
— Нет. Просто проходил мимо. Вы идете по логу? — резко сменил тему Эйс.  
— Да.  
— Тогда следующий остров на вашем пути — остров Бриг. Когда вы планируете отплывать?  
— Сегодня вечером, а что?  
— Сегодняшний вечер мне подходит. Где пришвартован ваш корабль? Я приду к отплытию.  
— Что? — переспросил Ло.   
— Приду. К отплытию. Подбросишь меня до следующего острова, — медленно повторил Эйс, как будто разговаривал со слабоумным.  
— От скромности не умрешь, Огненный Кулак-я. Почему ты думаешь, что я соглашусь?  
— Ты не сможешь мне отказать, Хирург Смерти. Так они тебя прозвали?  
— На южном берегу, в бухте. На закате мы выйдем в море, с тобой или без тебя, — подтвердил слова Эйса Ло.   
— Это меня устраивает. До вечера! 

Ло чувствовал на своих плечах и спине холодные прикосновения мертвых рук. Мертвые тела были повсюду, сдавливали грудь и не давали дышать. Запах тлена и разложения проникал в нос, и Ло с трудом давил рвотные позывы. Он лежал на застреленном мужчине, с укором смотрящем на него мертвыми глазами. Как будто винил Ло за то, что тот выжил. Ло хотел отвернуться, чтобы спрятаться от мертвого взгляда, но стало только хуже: с другой стороны лежала женщина, у которой не хватало руки — из сустава торчала голая кость с острым отколотым краем, как будто рука мешала протащить труп через слишком узкое отверстие и ее отрубили за ненадобностью. Кто давил на него сверху, он не хотел выяснять, но чувствовал, как кровь, вытекавшая из ран уже убитых людей, пропитала его одежду и волосы, разрисовала кожу на его теле. Хотелось кричать от ужаса или рыдать навзрыд, но нельзя было ни двигаться, ни издавать звуков. Только так он мог выбраться из проклятого и покинутого всеми богами Флеванса. Выжить.   
Что-то изменилось. Первым начал пропадать удушливый запах, а мертвенный холод сменился приятным живым теплом. Пропало давление, мешающее дышать полной грудью. Ло сделал глубокий вдох, другой…

Пробуждение было медленным, тяжелым и неприятным. Голова у Ло раскалывалась на части, как будто кто-то пытался пробиться изнутри и выбраться наружу, во рту стоял отвратительный привкус, и, что хуже всего, он совершенно не помнил, как ложился спать. Когда Ло попытался пошевелиться, он понял, что на его бок давит какой-то непредусмотренный вес. Скосив глаза, он увидел, что на его кровати сидит Эйс, свесив голову на грудь, и держит горячую руку на его, Ло, боку. Почувствовав движение, Эйс сразу же проснулся и встретился взглядом с хозяином каюты.  
— Готов поспорить, ты себя чувствуешь преотвратно, — вместо приветствия сказал ему Эйс. Ло в ответ только кивнул. — Я принесу тебе водички, лежи.  
Гость ушел из капитанской каюты, и только краем сознания Ло уловил, что тот вышел в одних шортах. Даже без обуви. Странность этой ситуации никак не могла оформиться в замутненном сознании.

— Это же каюта капитана… — донесся в спину Эйсу голос, когда тот вышел в отсек подводной лодки. Он обернулся и увидел Пенгвина.  
— Да, — подтвердил Эйс, как будто Пенгвин мог ошибиться в устройстве собственного корабля, и пошел дальше в направлении камбуза, шлепая босыми ногами по металлическому полу и ощущая очень враждебный, прожигающий ему спину между лопаток взгляд. 

— Какого черта ты в моей каюте, Огненный Кулак-я? Я точно помню, что вчера велел тебе оставаться в каюте с командой, — проговорил Ло, потирая жутко гудящие виски.  
— Ты ничего не помнишь? Из тебя выйдет не лучший пират: ты совсем не умеешь пить, — Эйс неприкрыто насмехался, демонстрируя страдающему жутким похмельем Ло все зубы и до отвращения прекрасное настроение.  
— Это не объясняет того, что ты здесь делаешь, — неугасающая радость Эйса раздражала все сильнее.  
— Ну, я зашел к тебе вчера вечером с парой бутылок рома. Хотел отметить встречу и пообщаться. Ты много рассказывал про свой новый корабль. Сказал, что путь Полярного Тэнга начался сегодня и все в таком духе. Кстати, хочу сказать еще раз, раз ты ничего не помнишь: для парня с клаустрофобией соорудить себе подводную лодку — это просто нечто. Я в восторге!  
Вместо ответа Ло только сделал неопределенный жест рукой. Он хотел вычистить организм от остатков алкоголя и всего того, что отравляет его организм и не дает чувствовать себя нормально, но не хотел делать этого при Эйсе, и пространство не слушалось.  
— Это все еще не отвечает на вопрос, почему ты до сих пор в моей каюте, и ко всему прочему спишь, сидя на моей кровати и сложив на меня руки.  
— На полу или рундуке неудобно, — беззаботно пожал плечами Эйс. — И ты беспокойно спал. Мне показалось, тебе снились кошмары.  
Ло кивнул, подтверждая его слова.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Нет. Это просто дурацкие сны… Что еще я тебе вчера наболтал?  
— Сказал мне оставаться под твоим личным наблюдением в твоей каюте, чтобы не поджег ненароком бесценный корабль, и наглядно продемонстрировал, как эффективно ты можешь меня потушить, выкинув за борт.  
— За борт? Мы же в наглухо задраенной подлодке.  
— Именно. Я впечатлился. Правда. И, как видишь, подчиняясь твоему приказу, просидел у тебя в каюте всю ночь.  
— Ладно, допустим, — Ло зажмурил глаза и сжал пальцами переносицу, все еще пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из вчерашнего вечера, но на месте воспоминаний была гудящая всеми оттенками головной боли пустота. — Это все?  
— Почти. Ты стянул свой джемпер и показал татуировку на спине, которую сделал тебе Пенгвин. И, насколько я понял по твоей бессвязной болтовне, ты не собираешься на этом останавливаться.  
Ло опустил глаза и только теперь заметил, что все это время он сидел перед Эйсом с голым торсом. Хорошо еще, штаны были на месте. Он застонал и закрыл глаза ладонью.  
— Ладно. Теперь, я надеюсь, ты рассказал мне все.  
— Да, — кивнул Эйс, но какой-то хулиганский блеск в его глазах говорил, что это не так.  
— Что еще?  
— Ничего. Я рассказал тебе абсолютно все, — с той же не вызывающей доверия физиономией ответил Эйс.  
Ло посмотрел на него пристально:  
— Ладно. Плыть до Брига еще неделю. Будет время узнать, что скрывается за твоей хитрой улыбочкой.  
Какое-то время в каюте стояла тишина, но потом Ло, полулежащий в своей кровати вот уже некоторое время и бездумно блуждавший глазами по окружающим предметам, сфокусировал взгляд на татуировке на плече Эйса:  
— Почему буква “S” на твоем плече зачеркнута?  
— А? — встрепенулся Эйс, начавший было проваливаться в сон снова. — Буква? — он скосил глаза на плечо. — А, ты об этом. Тату-мастер ошибся, когда накалывал мое имя.  
— Ты врешь.  
— Нет — чистая правда.  
— Может, у меня и похмелье, но я все еще не идиот, Огненный Кулак-я.  
Улыбка Эйса померкла, и в каюте как будто стало темнее. Он накрыл зачеркнутую букву ладонью.  
— У каждого из нас свои демоны, Ло. Ты не говоришь о своих, и мне позволь оставить своих при себе.  
Ло не стал отвечать, только кивнул.   
— Эй, Ло.  
— Что еще? — Ло мечтал лечь спать дальше, чтобы прошла голова и снова вернулся контроль над пространством.  
— Так мне оставаться с тобой или вернуться в каюту команды? Я бы, честно говоря, предпочел туда не возвращаться, — добавил Эйс, вспомнив убийственный взгляд Пенгвина.  
— М? — Ло приоткрыл один глаз. — Здесь негде положить второго человека.  
— О, после сегодняшней ночи это не проблема.  
Ло посмотрел на Эйса, и на его лице отразилась понимающая улыбка.

* * *

Полярный Тэнг еще только поднялся над водой, а Ло вышел на верхнюю палубу, как рядом с ним уже возник кто-то, загораживая весь обзор розыскной листовкой. На ней улыбался во весь рот какой-то парнишка в соломенной шляпе. Надпись сообщала, что паренька зовут Монки Д. Луффи. Знакомый голос зазвенел в ушах:  
— Смотри! Мой младший братишка вышел в море!  
Ло наконец убрал от лица мешающую ему бумажку и уставился на Эйса:  
— Это еще кто такой? — Ло держал листовку перед глазами и раздраженно смотрел на нее.  
— Я же сказал: мой младший братишка.  
— Что, у пиратов бывают семьи? — едко спросил он Эйса.  
— Представь себе.   
— Ты свалился на меня, только чтобы сообщить мне об этом?  
— Ты не допускаешь мысли, что я просто хотел тебя увидеть? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Эйс.  
— Настолько, что вернулся из Нового Мира и проплыл половину Гранд Лайн?  
— Конечно. Все ради встречи с тобой, — Эйс так широко улыбался, что видны были даже зубы мудрости, и непонятно было, говорит он серьезно или насмехается.  
Ло едва ответил на его улыбку.   
— Конечно. И как ты разыскал меня?  
— По вивркарте, — Эйс вытащил небольшой кусок бумаги из сумки и положил его на ладонь. Бумага начала медленно двигаться в сторону Ло. — Очень удобно.  
Ло взял вивркарту двумя пальцами и поднес к глазам, рассматривая с интересом.  
— И правда, — проговорил он.  
— Вот, — Эйс протянул Ло еще кусок очень похожей бумаги. — Это моя. Найдешь меня в Новом мире.  
Когда Ло потянулся за вивркартой Эйса, тот взял его за руку и дернул на себя, а второй обхватил шею, вынуждая наклониться. Он быстро прижался губами к губам Ло, и тот положил обе руки ему на талию, притягивая к себе. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Ло уперся лбом в лоб Эйса и спросил тихо:  
— Пойдем внутрь?  
— Нет, — отрицательно помотал головой Эйс. — Мне надо плыть дальше. Если вдруг встретишь моего братишку, передай, что я буду ждать его на острове Драм два дня.  
— Ладно. Встретимся в Новом мире.  
— Да. До встречи.  
Снова сверкнула улыбка Эйса, осветив собой утро Ло. Эйс спрыгнул с Тэнга в свою лодку. Ло провожал его взглядом, пока он не скрылся из вида.

* * *

Все тело болело после встречи с пацифистой, но не было времени отлежаться на Сабаоди. Вышедшие новости не позволяли сидеть спокойно, и ежеминутно уменьшающаяся, тлеющая в пальцах вивркарта Эйса заставляла Ло спешить к месту казни.  
Перед Маринфордом все море оказалось покрыто льдом, и невозможность всплыть съедала беспощадно утекающее время. Но в конце концов все же удалось найти место, где можно было подняться на поверхность. Подлодка плыла медленно, слишком чертовски медленно. Ло стоял на капитанском мостике и наблюдал за тем, как Шачи управляет всплытием. Ло не мог себе позволить ни нервного хождения по коридорам, ни закушенных губ. Он только до побелевших костяшек впивался пальцами в спинку кресла, на котором сидел Шачи.  
Когда они наконец оказались на поверхности и открыли люки, Ло уже знал, что поздно: вивркарта рассыпалась пеплом. Вокруг творились ад и безумие войны с запахом пороха и крови. Ло искал глазами Эйса, но не мог найти в творящейся вокруг суматохе. Вместо этого он нашел глазами Мугивару. Он был с Джимбеем, и оба были без сознания. Ни Эйса, ни его тела вместе с ними не было, и это поставило жирный крест на, как оказалось, все еще теплившейся у Ло надежде.   
— Готовьте операционную, — отдал он приказ команде, прежде чем забрать Мугивару и Джимбея на свой корабль. 

Ло смотрел, как горела больница Флеванса. Больница, в которой осталась закрытая в шкафу его сестра. Он видел, как вспыхнули ее волосы, слышал, как она кашляла, глотая дым и обжигая себе горло раскаленным воздухом. Ло видел, будто правда был там, как начала чернеть, обугливаться и трескаться ее кожа, и кровь не успевала вытекать, тут же сворачиваясь от пламени. Крик и плач Лами стояли у него в ушах, но он уже ничего не мог для нее сделать. Он только видел, как все сильнее обгорало ее тело, как жадный огонь съедал ее плоть, пробираясь к костям.   
Очень скоро в обгоревшем скелете не осталось ничего, по чему Ло мог бы узнать в нем свою сестру, но он точно знал, что эти кости, покрытые черным мясом, и этот череп с открытым в немом крике ртом, принадлежат ей. Может, она бы не обвинила его в том, что он смог уйти оттуда и не успел вернуться за ней, но теперь это не имело значения.  
Он опоздал снова.

Шачи шел в сторону камбуза, но зайти туда ему не дал Пенгвин. Он прижал Шачи к стене:  
— Не заходи. Там капитан.  
— И?..  
— И он там убирает.  
На лице Шачи отразилось понимание и взволнованность.  
— И насколько он продвинулся?  
— Он уже помыл там все поверхности и плиту и теперь моет посуду.  
— Она же была вымыта.  
— Вот именно.  
Шачи помолчал какое-то время, потом спросил:  
— А операционная?   
— Такая стерильная, что страшно.  
Шачи переварил услышанное и заволновался еще сильнее:  
— Что его так беспокоит?..  
— А сам как думаешь?  
— Огненный Кулак?  
Пенгвин кивнул.  
— Может, мы должны все-таки войти? Помочь?  
— Ты научился воскрешать мертвых или обзавелся лишними конечностями? — резко ответил Пенгвин, перевел дыхание. — Это не тот случай, когда мы можем что-то сделать. Нам остается только ждать.

* * *

Дни на Панк Хазарде были похожи один на другой. Цезарь носился вокруг со своими экспериментами и гениальными идеями, Моне сопровождала его повсюду, а придурковатые подчиненные боготворили и выполняли любой приказ. На Ло при этом никто не обращал особого внимания, все привыкли к его постоянному присутствию, что позволило хорошо изучить их привычки. И все бы шло просто замечательно, если бы не внезапно нагрянувший на остров дозор с Мугиварами на хвосте.  
Ло был недоволен. Вторженцы путали все так тщательно выстроенные планы. Особенно этот юнец, про которого после войны в Маринфорде он узнал все. За прошедшие два года улыбка на лице Мугивары не изменилась совсем, осталась такой, как на его первой розыскной листовке. Ло за это время так и не смог объяснить себе, почему спас его с поля боя, рискуя собственной жизнью, поступая так непохоже на себя. Не понимал, что было в этом мальчишке такого, что стоило жизни Эйса.  
Он смог это почувствовать только теперь, когда оказался с ним рядом. Мугивара и Огненный Кулак были очень похожи, хоть и не имели ни капли общей крови, только Ди в своем имени. Но, несмотря на беззаботную широкую улыбку, рядом с Мугиварой в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение туго натянутой тетивы, несгибаемая и абсолютная уверенность, которых никогда не ощущалось рядом с Эйсом. Стоя рядом с Мугиварой, Ло видел, как будто мог заглянуть в будущее, — этот Ди еще вызовет бурю и перевернет мир вверх дном.  
Теперь Ло знал абсолютно точно, зачем он так спешил в Маринфорд, и понимал, что успел. 


End file.
